


Out of time

by orphan_account



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Cave johnson is dead, F/F, Implied Character Death, Intern reader, POV Second Person, Tea, sin - Freeform, top Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m glad you came here today. So that I get to say goodbye,” Caroline stammers, biting her lip. You nod in agreement.“I’m just… wondering… do you think-“ she cuts herself off. You tilt your head.“Think what?”“That… there was ever anything more between us?”





	Out of time

A tray of tea in your hand, you knock on the door to Caroline’s office like you’ve done so many times before, only this time, instead of the enthusiasm you often hear in her voice as she somehow manages to sound like an intern entering her office always makes her day, her response is tired and shaky:

“Come in.”

As you cautiously enter as to not knock over your tray, it is revealed to you that Caroline is most certainly not in the best mood. She’s slouched over her desk like a dead plant, her makeup is visibly running down her face and her eyes are puffy. She manages a weak smile at you as you enter the room, but it is as though her cheeks are carrying some unbearable weight that weighs her face down. You have never seen her like this.

“I’m sorry- Did I come at a bad time?” you ask, still reluctant to fully enter her office.

“No, it’s alright. I could use some tea,” she replies, making another attempt at a weak smile. You smile back but feel like the horrible sadness on her face has somehow transferred to yours.

You slowly walk over to her desk. Looking at her when she’s like this feels awkward, so you take in the room instead. It is perhaps a little messier than usual, and the blinds on the window on the door have been tightly shut. Another detail catches your eye. You have spent a lot of time in this office, as Caroline seems to like having someone to talk to every once in a while, and doesn’t always let you go right away. You often find yourself running errands for her more often than you’d necessarily have to. It’s nice to catch a little break chatting with your superior sometimes. Point is, you have been in this office a lot and Caroline seemingly doesn’t often rearrange her belongings. Every single object has its appropriate place, which is why you notice that a framed picture of Cave Johnson, the man who singlehandedly founded Aperture, is missing from her desk.

You briefly wonder if Caroline is grieving his death and just couldn’t stand looking at his picture, but decide not to bring it up quite yet as you pour some tea into Caroline’s cup.

“I can just leave right away, if you need some space,” you offer. Caroline shakes her head.

“No. In fact, why don’t you have some tea as well? The air conditioning has been bad for a while, your voice sounds scratchy,” she speaks while nudging one of the empty cups your way. You smile and pour some tea into the cup being handed to you as well, and take a long sip. It’s gotten a little cold, you realize, but it still feels heavenly sliding down your throat. You close your eyes to relish it, and then look back at Caroline, who quickly fixates her eyes on her own cup and drinks from it.

You decide not to dwell on it and look around the room once more. You are now at a slightly different angle, and can spot the missing framed picture in the corner of the room facing the floor, the glass shattered.

“Is this about Cave Johnson?” you ask, carefully observing Caroline’s reaction. She lowers her cup and sighs heavily.

“In a way.”

“I can leave, if-“

“It’s nice having someone to talk to. Here, why don’t you sit down? These office chairs are designed for people bigger than us,” she says, moving a bit in her chair and gesturing to the empty space beside her. It’s a strange offer, but you take it anyways with a quiet ‘thank you’ as your feet are sore from walking around all day. You push yourself into the chair next to Caroline, and the chair creaks slightly but aside from that it seems that she was right.

You go on talking about general things about the happenings of the facility, the politics, the weather, and in between you both drink your tea in silence. You can’t help but notice that there’s a tension in the air; Caroline is taking longer to respond to things, and she has less to say. Additionally, she constantly seems like she’s about to say something, but then decides not to. You wait patiently as you pour more tea to your now empty cups. Finally, she chokes out:

“I’m not going to be here tomorrow.”

You freeze as all kinds of terrible scenarios form in your head.

“Why? Did you complain about safe science? Report the facility? God, they’re not going to test you-“

“No!” she cuts you off.

“No, they’re not going to… test me, no… I’ll just be going away. I thought you’d like to know.”

You feel like that’s not the whole truth, but don’t want to push her if she does not want to tell. The news still fills you with sadness. Sometimes it felt as though Caroline was the only real human in the facility; the only one with some sense of morality left. The only one you can comfortably talk to. You turn your head away from her and feel her shuffle against you awkwardly.

“When are you going?” you finally manage to ask.

“Today, actually…” you turn to look at Caroline as she says this.

“So soon?”

“Yes, I… didn’t get much of a warning.”

“Oh.”

Caroline shuffles some more, and looks away from you. It occurs to you that she probably has something else left to say, and you don’t know if you can handle any more bad news today.

“I’m glad you came here today. So that I get to say goodbye,” she stammers, biting her lip. You nod in agreement.

“I’m just… wondering… do you think-“ she cuts herself off. You tilt your head.

“Think what?”

“That… there was ever anything more between us?”

_Oh._

“This is my last chance to ask this, that’s all. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, just never brought it up,” Caroline continues, a blush creeping to her face.

It would be a lie to say that the thought never occurred to you. Caroline was, indeed, as Cave Johnson had described her, pretty as a postcard. Although that is not necessarily what you would choose to describe her as, since she also had evident strength in her, and an intimidating posture which she used to keep the ordinary scientists at Aperture in line. All she had to do was approach them in her white dress with her chin up and they’d immediately show respect. She had power like that. She stood tall above most people in the facility with her high heels of which sound against the floor went as far as to strike fear in some of the employees, although you never really saw why. Despite her being intimidating, she was still warm and enthusiastic, quite lovely, really. But you always thought she was way out of your league.

“Well… I did feel something towards you. And- I do. I guess,” you stammer awkwardly. You feel your face heat up and look at anything but Caroline’s face.

“I just thought it was kind of ridiculous, I mean, you’re my superior and all that,” you chuckle nervously, before swallowing around your throat as you feel a hand on your thigh. Your breath hitches.

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous,” Caroline whispers and oh my god was she that close to your ear all this time or-

You inhale sharply as she slides the hand up your thigh, and then back down, and continues with this motion. You’re still too shocked to say anything, and just stare at her with wide eyes. Her eyebrows furrow and she stops the motion of her hand.

“Do you want this? Because I can totally stop if you-“

“No!” you shout, a bit too loudly considering how close she is. She startles and draws back a bit.

“It’s alright,” you continue. “I want this.”

Caroline smiles, and you much prefer this over her previous frown. Her runny makeup still stands as evidence for her worries, but as her hand continues moving on your thigh you couldn’t really care less.

“Well then,” she whispers, her voice lowering. You swear you feel something warm fall to the bottom of your stomach. Usually, if that happened while in this facility, you’d find a medical professional immediately, but right now it feels appropriate as Caroline dives in to press her mouth to your neck while holding it with her unoccupied hand. You find that you have no idea what to do with yours, so you just let them land on her shoulders and slightly rub at her neck while she kisses yours.

She lifts you a bit so that you’re now straddling her, your other leg bent a bit awkwardly to fit into the office chair. Your breathing has quickly become erratic, and as she moves the hand behind your neck to slip under your shirt, the tiniest noise escapes your mouth. She chuckles against your neck as her hand slides over your right breast, ghosting over the skin in a delicious fashion. You suddenly feel very unconfident in your ability to do anything in return for her.

“I’m sorry, I… I don’t quite know what to do with my hands,” you speak out about your problem, and then yelp as Caroline lifts you up from her lap with surprising strength.

“We can work with that,” she whispers, and gets up from the chair which creaks with relief, and carries you over to the nearest wall of her office, leaning you up against it but holding onto your legs so that they don’t touch the ground. She then presses her lips against yours, and the two of you engage in a heated kiss. Any lipstick she had left is probably now on the vague area of your mouth, but you couldn’t care less. Her cool fingers trace over your nipple and you gasp into her mouth, holding onto her harder. _There’s_ something for you to do; try not to fall while Caroline lifts your skirt and aligns her hips against yours, all while holding up your legs.

“C-Caroline…” you sigh as she removes her hand from your breast and brings it to your womanhood instead. She palms you through your underwear, causing you to accidentally thump your head against the wall. Oh, you sincerely hope there’s no one in the neighboring office… You find your hands going to her face, running them over her as she slips some of her digits past your underwear and slides them over your wetness. Then, suddenly, the hands are gone from both your crotch and your leg, which causes both of your legs to drop down while Caroline grabs onto your hands and holds them against the wall. You stare at her in shock. She smirks. And then proceeds to grind her perfect aligned hips against yours.

The friction is a bit underwhelming at first, and you can’t help but think that you would have much preferred her fingers. But the grinding combined with Caroline’s own mewls of pleasure mixing in with yours, and her holding your hands so that you can’t move them, is a pretty good recipe for arousal as well, you find. Her mouth returns to your neck, and every noise she makes you can feel as a vibration against your bare throat. After a while, it becomes evident that Caroline’s enjoying this quite a bit herself, as her moans get louder and her breathing gets more ragged. You can feel hear heartbeat steadily getting faster as her chest presses against yours.

You feel yourself approaching the edge, too, with a few more grinds against your crotch your hips start to seem to move on their own as they chase the climax. Finally, your body convulses as powerful waves of pleasure rush over you. And right as you’re coming down from your high, a low whisper right against your ear brings you back to Earth:

“I wasn’t done yet.”

You find yourself being lifted again and practically thrown onto Caroline’s desk. You barely have any time to react as she climbs on top of you, quickly pulls off your underwear (you see that she’s discarded her own at some point already), and begins to grind her crotch against yours again, with fervor. Her hair has gone messy and she’s not even trying to be silent anymore, practically just using you to get herself off. Despite this, you find yourself becoming excited again. You throw your head back but continue to look at her face. It’s like she’s completely lost control.

“Ah.. Come on…” she groans, thrusting herself against you with a rough, fast pace, her face completely flushed.

“Caroline!” you moan out, trying to meet her thrusts although there I little you can do when being held onto. Caroline is nearly shouting now.

“AH! Say that again, please…”

“Caroline!”

Her thrusting becomes erratic.

“Caroline!”

With a final thrust, she throws both herself and you over the edge. Your breaths slow down, and finally, she slumps over you. You glance around the room. If it wasn’t quite as clean as usual before, now it definitely isn’t.

Caroline quickly collects herself and gets up, flashing a smile at you. You pick up your underwear and put it back on.

“So.. do you think you could maybe give me your phone number?” you inquire, and to your dismay, Caroline’s expression gets a little less enthusiastic.

“I don’t think that would do any good.”

You nod, pick up the tray of now certainly cold tea and say goodbye. You glance at her one last time before walking out the door, a little crushed.

You never see her again after that.

But frankly, you don’t get that much time to see anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This file's name on my computer is "sin.docx"


End file.
